


For You: A Letter From November 26, 1997

by Qotice



Category: Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qotice/pseuds/Qotice
Summary: A letter discovered in an abandoned school building.
Kudos: 28





	For You: A Letter From November 26, 1997

11/26/97  
For you:

Children are not quiet.

When children are delighted, they will laugh.

When children are hurt, they will cry.

When children are scared, they will scream.

When children are angered, they will yell.

When children say they are going to kill something, they will say so because their hatred is unfiltered.

They will say so because children often lack the understanding of what ‘to kill something’ means.  
They will say so because children must first learn to have empathy.

They must learn all these things as they are not instinctual.  
With no prior knowledge, children react on impulse.

With experience, children imitate what occurs in the world around them.

With time, children are conditioned to act accordingly to the wills of the adults in their lives.

As a child must learn not to kill, they must also learn to be silent.

However, before silence is taught, a child must learn their voice.  
No child at first goes silently unless it is forced into submission.  
When children are confused, they should be able to ask.  
A child should be unafraid to ask, just as they should be unafraid to laugh, cry, scream and yell.  
When children are afraid to speak, they remain silent.

When children are taught to be silent, atrocious things can happen, and they will not utter a word.

Care has been awfully silent.

_What did you do to her?_


End file.
